Terrible News
by BoukenCrimson
Summary: After Jon Snow returns to Castle Black after his time with the Wildlings, he inquires about how his family has been doing. However, the news that awaits him is anything but good.


Terrible News

Jon Snow was resting in a bed at Castle Black. He had been with the Wildlings for a good while. He longed to hear news of Robb, if he was winning, if he was even still alive. When Jon was being carried to his bed upon his return, he had asked about his family. They all turned toward each other, and essentially avoided the question.

As Jon woke, Sam was sitting next to him.

"Sam?" he asked.

"You should rest," Sam replied. "You aren't fully healed yet."

"Sam, how's Robb?" Jon asked again.

"I… I" Sam started.

"Tell me!" Jon yelled. "How is he?"

"Jon, a lot has happened since you were with the wildlings," Sam replied. "Not long after you left, Robb sent Theon Greyjoy to the Iron Islands, in an effort to sway the Greyjoy's to his cause."

"What happened?" Jon asked.

"…Theon returned with an army, took Winterfell, and left it in ruins," Sam replied, great sorrow in his voice.

Jon's heart sunk. He felt a thousand knives all over his body. Winterfell was his home, now it was ruin.

"Bran, Rickon… are they?" Jon started.

"No," Sam replied. "Not long before you came back, your brother Bran was heading north of the Wall, he said Rickon was still alive."

Jon was partially relieved, "and Robb?"

Sam hesitated, but realized he owed Jon the truth, "this isn't easy for me to sa-"

"Tell me!" Jon yelled.

"Not long ago, Robb was betrothed to one of Walder Frey's daughters. However, he married a woman who's name, I believe was Talisa Maegyr of Volantis. This upset Walder Frey. However, Robb tried to make amends by having Edmure Tully marry the Frey daughter. They married a few days ago. However, as Edmure and Roslin were being carried out of the hall. Walder betrayed Robb, with the assistance of Roose Bolton… and… and… Tywin… Lannister. Jon, I'm so sorry, Robb's dead, as is Talisa and Catelyn. All three were killed at what's being called the Red Wedding."

Jon felt extreme anger and sorrow. First, his father, now his brother and sister-in-law? This was more than an outrage, it was pure evil.

"Get out of my way, Sam," Jon said, sternly.

"Jon…" Sam replied.

"I SAID MOVE, YOU FAT PIECE OF HORSE SHIT!" Jon yelled, letting his anger get the best of him.

"Oh gods… Sam, please… I'm sorry," Jon said, coming to his senses.

"Don't worry, Jon," Sam replied, "I understand."

Sam watched as Jon's hands trembled with anger. He could tell he wanted a piece of all three of them: Roose Bolton, Walder Frey, and Tywin Lannister.

"Roose Bolton has also been made Warden of the North," Sam said. "They also insulted Robb, by killing his direwolf, and sewing its head onto his body."

That was the last straw; Jon would personally see Roose Bolton brought to justice.

"What of my sisters?" Jon asked.

"Arya's missing, and Sansa was forced to marry Tyrion Lannister." Sam replied. "Supposedly, if Sansa has a child, that child will be the Warden of the North when he comes of age."

Why didn't the Lannisters just piss on a Stark flag? That's practically what they were doing. Did Tyrion really marry Sansa? Did Tywin force him? Or did he do it willingly?

"Sam, leave me." Jon replied.

Sam left Jon to absorb the horrible news. A minute later, Jon started unleashing his anger on the room, tearing up anything and everything he could get his hands on.

"FUCKING LANNISTERS!" Jon yelled.

"FUCKING FREYS!"

"FUCKING BOLTONS!"

"I WILL SEE THEM ALL DEAD, IF IT COSTS ME MY HEAD, I WILL MAKE SURE ROOSE BOLTON, WALDER FREY, TYWIN LANNISTER, AND THEON SEE THE SEVEN HELLS."

"I WILL MAKE THE BOLTONS AND THE FREYS CURSE THE DAY THEY BETRAYED MY BROTHER!"

"I WILL KILL THEM ALL! I WILL MAKE ALL THREE HOUSES FUCKING EXTINCT TO THE POINT WHERE THE RAINS OF CASTAMERE IS REPLACED WITH THE SNOW OF CASTERLY ROCK, THE SNOW OF DREADFORT, AND THE SNOW OF THE TWINS."

"AND NOW THE SNOW WEEPS O'RE THEIR HALLS, AND NOT A FUCKING LANNISTER, BOLTON, OR FREY TO HEAR!"


End file.
